To lean on
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Luffy and Ace had a few nights together, where only one remembers them. Luffy is desperate to get over his insensitive (or is he just oblivious since he'd been drunk those times?) brother. Yaoi. Mention of Ace x Luffy. Mainly Shanks x Luffy


Summary: Luffy and Ace, brotherly as they are, had a few nights together, where only one remembers them. Luffy is desperate to get over his insensitive (or is he just oblivious since he'd been drunk those times?) brother. Yaoi. Incest. Mention of Ace x Luffy. Mainly Shanks x Luffy

 **Author's note:** A very special Fanfiction author (RandomJaz) inspired me to write something a little deeper than my usual stories. And yes, I also like the typography of her fanfics, so I thought I'd give it a try (*^*)

To lean on

Ah, I love him. Who wouldn't fall for him?

I stared at him, with my head in my hands as he picked up the table swiftly to sweep underneath it, his muscles bulging as he did. Maybe I should do some weights to get my arms a bit bigger. I pulled my arm up and examined it. _I really am small in comparison_ , I sighed.

"Would you please stop eye-fucking your brother?"

I jolted and turned to look straight into the eyes of a beautiful redhead, Shanks. _Another sexy male that should be considered a candidate_ , I thought. I feel really neglected at the moment. It's been two weeks since Ace and I had sex.

 _One night to be confused_

 _One night to speed up truth_

 _We had a promise made_

 _Four hands and then away_

 _Both under influence_

 _We had divine sense_

 _To know what to say_

 _Mind is a razor blade_

"Would you have sex with a guy, Shanks?" I asked bluntly. My openness isn't uncommon, even with subjects like these.

Shanks' eyes widened and his cheeks reddened instantly. "Are you implying that you would...like me to-"

"Have sex with me?" It was a mixture of a question and a demand and I smirked at his expression. I remember looking that innocent.

"Stop spouting that kind of crap in the open, Luffy. You'll make the people lose their appetite, then you'll have to explain to Makino why they're bankrupt. Instead of throwing yourself at men, you should settle down and look for a girl to marry." Ace said in a dry tone.

I smirked and harrumphed. That's what _you're_ doing? Funny, I never would've guessed that while you were rocking your hips against mine countless times.

I gazed up at him and gave him a silent glare. His expression changed from motherly nagging to worry. "Are you not feeling well, Luffy? You're always smiling." Not when I'm in your arms. My eyes started to well up as the thought surfaced.

When will he hold me sincerely? Ace has been making love to me since a few months ago, but not when he's thinking rationally. We fuck when he's drunk.

 _To call for hands up above, to lean on_

 _Wouldn't be good enough for me, no_

Shanks, who's eyes have been fleeting back and forth between us, jumped and his chair skidded across the room. He grabbed me around the shoulders so he could face me completely. His eyes searched my wide-open and shocked eyes and he saw the liquid that pooled in them.

"I thought so." He pulled me into his chest and slowly rubbed my back, making shush sounds.

Everyone in the bar was watching, including Ace, but I didn't care as my fingers tugged at Shanks' shirt and I sniffled against his chest. He made me feel safe. But feeling safe temporarily didn't dissolve the permanent loneliness I felt.

My tears dried up and I fell quiet after a few minutes. By this time everyone was back to their own little worlds and forgot about the entire scene. I shifted and swung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

I sighed and my breath made the hair on his neck stand up. I was almost on top of him, lurching so our chests were flush against each other and his knee between both of mine. I scooted forward and sat on his left knee to which he flinched (the weight of a seventeen year old boy is no joke) and he pulled my hips so I was straddling him. The friction made a moan escape from my lips and suddenly my hands were everywhere, touching him, _feeling_ him.

He was starting to get hard, but tried to compose himself given the situation. _Grinding and humping each other in a bar among friends in broad daylight is not a good thing to be remembered for, especially when you're captain of the bunch and the kid's still...well, a kid_ , Shanks argued mentally.

"Let's go someplace we can be alone." I almost whined.

Shanks' hand was beneath my ass, hauling me up as he stood, accidentally grinding against me as he did. I bit the inside of my cheek and whimpered in his ear. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck..." He cursed and I chuckled.

His erection throbbed against me and my laughing stopped. I grabbed at his back and rocked my hips against his. "Ah!"

"Fuck, Luffy. Get out before I kick you out!" Ace glared at me, while my legs were around Shanks' waist. "If you want to be a slut, do that someplace else!"

I cringed and my middle finger shot up in Ace's face.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Shanks whispered, his voice dripped with uneasiness.

"No. I want you to fuck me." I looked Ace dead in the eye as I said that.

Ace's eyes widened and then saddened. "I'm disappointed in you."

'I'm disappointed in you.'

'I'm disappointed in you.'

'I'm disappointed in you.'

The words repeated in my mind and I snapped. My body started shaking and I said, rather loudly,

"Let's go, Shanks. I want you to fuck me so hard 'til I can't walk anymore."

While I was getting depressed about my brother, Shanks here was enjoying my body against his and got even hornier.

By the time we burst through Shanks' bedroom door, we were needy, grabbing at each other's necks for kisses and humping and grinding against each other's hips.

He pushed me against his now-closed door and pulled my pants up over my legs and almost bended me in half, so we could make contact. When did he take his dick out?

My eyes were lidded and I was in a daze. I wish he'd just fuck me already. I play with myself every night, so it wouldn't hurt at all if he'd go a bit fast and besides I'm used to getting it rough.

"Fuck me already!" I yelped.

He didn't need to be told twice. He sheathed himself inside, until I felt his balls against mine. "Ah!"

I had my eyes shut tightly. I saw nothing, felt nothing and heard nothing except Ace. Shanks was the one fucking me, but that little fact went by me.

He pulled out, almost completely and then thrusted back in deeply, making me see stars. And that wasn't even the best part yet-

"Ah! Yes! There!...Harder!" I screamed as he hit my prostate.

He pistoned in and out of me quickly and I felt his dick pulse with the need to release and I helped him by squeezing down on him hard as I rode him, sliding against the door.

"Fuck, Luffy." He grunted.

"Guh! Nn..." Grunts and moans escaped my throat as my cock released its load between us.

"You're so fucking tight. Uh, yes! Cum, slut!" Shanks screamed as I tightened around him.

Slut?

Hah. I gave a little soulless laugh.

Shanks thrusted even harder and faster inside me, even though I just came and I moved my body lifelessly so it would seem like I was enjoying it instead of not moving at all.

That was until his mouth was against my neck and he bit down hard. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Yes, take me hard. My eyes widened as I gasped against him, clutching for dear life. Fuck, yes, I like it rough. I smiled and forgave my slutty behaviour for this precise moment. I don't care how fucked up I am, just so I could feel like this again.

"Let's move to the bed, hm?" Shanks asked rhetorically and, still in the same position with me on his dick, walked towards the bed. He put his knees on the bed gently laying me down. Contrasting the speed of which things escalated, he took his time looking all over my body. I blushed bright red and put my arms over my face.

"It's embarrassing, idiot!" I squealed.

"Idiot? You should respect your elders, Luffy." Shanks said in a playful tone.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when your dick's inside me, fucking me raw." I smirked, hands still over my face.

He took both my hands away with his right arm and that's when I saw his nub, where his left arm used to be, for the first time that day. I leaned forward, with my elbow behind me for support, and my other arm was on his back as I pulled closer to him.

My eyes went all over and before I could think, my lips made contact with his nub and I gave feather light kisses over his soft flesh.

 _The arm he gave up for me...Shanks._

When I turned to see his face, he looked stunned.

"Nn..." I moaned as I felt him getting harder.

I kissed him slowly and passionately, moaning as I did. His tongue happily joined mine and twirled as I lurched against him.

I broke the kiss. "Thank you for everything, Shanks. I love you so much." His eyes widened and I could see a tear sneaking its way out. I licked it up and smiled at him.

 _One night of magic rush_

 _The start: a simple touch_

 _One night to push and scream_

 _And then relief_

 _Ten days of perfect tunes_

 _The colours red and blue_

 _We had a promise made_

 _We were in love_

"I love you too, Luffy." He smiled such a sweet smile and I hugged him, riding him slightly as I did.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"Mm!" He moaned.

I pushed him down, with my hand on his chest and started riding him. I kept my knees tightly against his waist to ensure that his cock hits the right angle deep inside me. My hips were moving up and down slowly, teasing Shanks as they did. It looked like it was driving him crazy and I smirked down at him and stuck my tongue out slightly.

"Heh."

He did not find it funny.

He grabbed my right butt cheek and held it in the air, while he shifted underneath me. Confusion spread on my face until he started pounding into me hard and fast.

"Ahh! Fuck, Sh-Shanks! Ah!"

Shanks grunted with each thrust and looked at my face. I bent down, not breaking the rhythm, and kissed him roughly with one hand on his chest and the other in his hair.

Just as I felt like I'm about to reach my peak, he swiftly flipped me on my back without pulling out.

He kissed me long and hard with his tongue against the roof of my mouth, making me shudder.

As I started to relax against him, he started fucking me again, bending my leg over until my knee hit my shoulder and I lifted my other leg as high as I could. At this angle, he hit my prostate in each thrust.

"Ah! Shanks, oh God! Fuck me harder!" I screamed.

"You're so fucking hot and...Nh!..tight inside!" He grunted.

The bed thumped against the wall repeatedly, but we couldn't care less about his neighbours at the moment.

I was done for when he gave the last fucking hard roll of his hips. When I felt him cumming inside me, I shot my load on our stomachs again, spurt after long spurt.

 _To call for hands up above, to lean on_

 _Wouldn't be good enough for me, no_

 _To call for hands up above, to lean on_

 _Wouldn't be good enough_

We slumped on the bed and he lowered my leg, sighing and breathing heavily. He pulled out slowly and I winced as his hot liquid was flowing out. He looked like he was in a daze. He kept staring at my asshole until he pushed his finger in.

"Ah! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelped, tears stinging my eyes.

"Just helping to get my cum out of you." He said and jammed another finger inside, scissoring beyond my ring of muscle.

He hit my prostate again and I grabbed at the sheets. Slick noises filled the room as he fingered me. As I grew louder and louder I felt his fingers go faster and harder.

"Oh God, Shanks! Fuck, ah!" I came for the third time and even that, apparently, wasn't enough. His dick was hard again.

Bang-Bang! Someone was slamming at the front door, demandingly and extremely annoyingly. I tried getting up, looking straight into Shanks' face. He's so gorgeous. I put my head in my hand and sighed while staring at him.

He's still asleep. He won't wake up if I just give him a slight peck...Completely ignoring the irritated person at the foot of the house, my lips made contact with Shanks' softly. I squealed internally as the corner of his lips curled upward. That was so cute!

More.

My hand cupped his chin lightly and I put my lips to his gently, opening his mouth slowly by pulling his bottom lip down with my thumb. I slipped my tongue inside and swept past his teeth, reaching the slick, soft muscle. He shifted and I looked up, my tongue still in his mouth, staring into his beautiful lust filled eyes.

He kissed me back and gripped my waist, putting our bodies against each other, still on our sides. He put his right leg between my legs and inched closer, making our heads bump, _oh fuck, thank you, morning wood_. We moaned and heaved into each other's mouths.

I sucked his tongue into my mouth and let him dominate over me.

As we were gliding, making our dicks even harder, the door burst open...or rather, burst into flames.

"Luffy! Shanks! What in the actual fuck?!" Ace exclaimed and stared in disbelief as he took in the scene before him.

"Ace, go somewhere else if you want to have a meltdown. We're busy." I said in a monotone voice.

Ace had fire crackling from his fists, but reluctantly he turned and walked, or more like stomped, away.

Shanks let his hand trail all over the side of my body and he pulled at my hair, kissing me fiercely, before pulling my leg up and popping himself in.

"Shanks! I swear, ah! I've never been fucked like this before!" I screamed and he grunted and sighed in my ear, while I pulled my leg up even higher so he could plunge even deeper. He was more than happy to oblige as he fucked me deeper, harder and faster, his balls slapping against mine.

"Luffy, you feel so good! Ah!" He screamed and I began to jolt and jerk as everything became blurry.

"Oh my God! Please cum inside me!" Almost as soon as I said it, I felt his dick throb and he coated my insides with himself.

As I felt the heat spread inside me, I went over the edge and came, spraying on Shanks' chest and chin. "Hnn, sorry." I licked his chin clean and he chuckled before kissing me.

"Mmm, tasty." He licked my lips and I blushed.

"I love you, Shanks." I nuzzled against his chest. "You and your dick..." I gave a slight squeeze to mentioned member and he moaned.

"Looks like you want more, naughty boy?" He smirked and I smiled.

 _And you_

 _You knew the hand of the devil_

 _And you_

 _Kept us awake with wolves' teeth_

 _Sharing different heartbeats in one night_

"I did say I want you to fuck me until I can't walk anymore, didn't I?" I stroked his dick slowly, making it hard again.

He chuckled darkly and took me again and again and again, doggy-style, sideways, cowboy, you name it, until I couldn't think straight anymore.

 _To call for hands up above, to lean on_

 _Wouldn't be good enough for me, no_

 _To call for hands up above, to lean on_

 _Wouldn't be good enough_

"Hey, everybody!" I greeted as Shanks and I stepped inside the bar the following day, since we fucked like bunnies the entire day yesterday.

Most of them greeted me back, but I didn't care what they thought, so I smiled anyway.

Shanks had his arm around my waist and that was mostly the reason why I was smiling.

"Ace, there you are." I said as I saw him from across the bar. I placed my hand next to his plate and he looked at me, completely miffed. "I'm over you. I could never stand your sloppy drunken sex anyway, _brother_."

Everyone, including Ace and Shanks, gaped at my words. I smiled. I'm not hurting anymore. I'm healing. All it took was one day, huh? It took one day to get over Ace. It took one day to fall in love with someone else, someone better.

And now I have someone to lean on.


End file.
